charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincibility
Invincibility is the power to protects the possessor from any harm whatsoever. They can't be hurt in any way but if somehow weakened it's possible to kill them. The being is stronger and has Immunity to all kinds of abilities, powers, potions, magic, spells, magical weapons, and is even stronger than the Power of Three and Advanced Pyrogenism. The power can be obtained in a variety of ways. Excalibur, the Eternal Spring and the Hollow are all magical tomes/powers that will make the user or possessor invincible. Magical Beings Neutral Beings Some of the most powerful neutral beings in existence are invincible, outside the abilities of good or evil such as Angels of Destiny and Angels of Death (both of whom are immune to such powers as Molecular Immobilization , Fire Balls and Telekinesis). The Cleaners are also Invincible, they are empowered by both Good and Evil. They also existing beyond space and time. Higher Beings Some of the most powerful beings possessing this power are quite capable of dying. Beings such as the Elders and the Avatars both of whom who possess Immunity, have all been killed. However, they can be killed in unique ways. Elders can be killed with a poisoned darklighter arrow. Avatars can only be killed with a special potion. The Source can only be vanquished with the power of three. Types of Invincibility Hollow The hollow is one of the most powerful entity in the universe and can grant invincibility to whomever possessess it or whomever it possess. Although a being can be stronger than the Power of Three, if attacked by the Hollow, the beings possessing invincibility can become vulnerable and can be weakened or even killed. Eternal Spring Another way to become invincible is if someone drinks from the water of the Eternal Spring. These beings can not be killed or vanquished with an active power, but can be still be affected by spells. (ie) Tull is a demon who drunk from the spring, however, Piper and Paige created a spell and transformed him into a tree. Also, beings with this ablity may not be immune to the Power Stripping Potions. Like Cole, whose powers were stripped by Paige.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon". Spells Paige once cast a spell to grant Darryl Morris invincibility during a hostage crisis. On top of making him bullet-proof, he also gained super-human strength.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Little Monsters". 'To Turn Someone Invincible' :Blessed with powers from my destiny, :I bless this hero with invincibility. List of Users * Yama * Gaia * Gods * Hollow * The Tribunal * The Nothing * Angels of Death * Angels of Destiny * The Cleaners * Noxon Demons * Cole Turner (with the powers from the Demonic Wasteland) * Piper Halliwell (with Excalibur and while pregnant with Wyatt) * Wyatt Halliwell (with Excalibur) * Darryl Morris - (under Paige's spell) * Tull - (after drinking from the Eternal Spring) Notes *While this power makes the user invincible, it does not guarantee victory, as it is a defensive power only. **When facing another being that also possesses invincibility, the battle could continue forever, as shown by Piper and Cole in "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" **Invincibility also does not protect the user from spells, as was shown when the Charmed Ones turned Tull into a tree in "Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun". References Category:Powers